Beware of Human
by Cadence Barrick
Summary: A half-cute half-emo story about a young girl who ran away from home. Planning to live upon a huge mesa all alone but she wasn't expecting guests so soon. It's a seeker claim human pet story.


I obviously don't own Transformers. DUH!

Beware of Humans

Cadence Barrick

Saturnya Nozellis was all alone on the top of a large mesa that over looked a vast empty plain which held little plant life. Or any other kind of life for that matter. Her long, velvety black hair swayed lightly in the arid breeze revealing solemn pools of deep sapphire. She had climbed to the top of this mesa all by herself so as to get away from the world that had rejected her. Saturnya didn't want to be alone but it was safer because if there were people around they would only seek to destroy her silent haven.

The young teenage of only thirteen years stared out into the cerulean sky above with utter longing. Her ivory skin lit up like a fire in the light of the setting sun. Saturnya hadn't even been out here for more than four hours and she already felt her old burdens slip slowly away. Now that there weren't people to constantly get after her about the littlest thing she couldn't find it in her to care anymore. This was where she was supposed to be and she could feel it in her heavy heart.

She was out here because she had run away from home, which was a small rundown little orphanage. Saturnya ran because she couldn't take the constant abuse from the caretakers or other children there. They would always ridicule her because without trying she looked like the poster image for a gothic teenager. Meanwhile, the caretaker had taken to the notion that she was something of the most unholy, the old hag was religious to the point that religion could have been a sin, and would make her sleep in a small broom closet. It was to keep the other children 'safe' from her bad influences.

"No! I'm safe now. I will not dwell on things that don't matter," her hoarse voice crackled softly.

Normally, children her age would already have their adult voices but when her voice broke it remained broken. She pulled her hood up before tucking her arms deeper into the sleeves of her hoodie. It was getting colder now that the sun was setting but there wasn't anything on top of the mesa to make fire so she would have to rely on her body heat tonight.

Suddenly there was a soft pop from directly behind her, "Hey, look! It looks like this spot is already taken, Screamer!"

"Will you let go my arm you idiot!" rasped a really screechy voice followed by a metallic slap and an 'Ow!'. Then something wrapped around her and hoisted her into the air before being brought up to two very red glowing eyes. "I've always wanted a pet fleshling."

Saturnya blinked but refrain from saying anything. Sometimes sticky situations can be avoided by simply keeping your mouth shut. Meanwhile, she took this opportunity to look about. She thankful that the sun was still out so she could see. Her eyes locked on to the other two huge forms standing off the immediate left of the one holding her. Their bodies had a metallic gleam, each had its own colors. One was blue, black and red. While the other one was mostly black with bits of dark purple. She could see the semi-triangular forms extending from their backs. Squinting she realized they were aircraft wings.

Saturnya looked back up at her captor with slight curiosity behind her sapphire pools. Suddenly, something ran gently from the top of her head to the top of her back where she stuck out from the metal being's fist. It was almost soothing. She had this odd desire to nuzzle whatever it was that was stroking her head. She had never received this kind of attention before and found it hard not to give in.

"She's a rather quiet fleshling. Most of them would throw three different kinds of fits just for picking them up. I wonder why's she not reacting," one of the other ones called.

This time Saturnya spoke up, "That's because sometimes it's better to keep quiet until the coast is clear."

"Looks like you spoke to soon, Warp," the one holding her retorted sarcastically, "I hope you didn't give her any ideas."

"Ideas?" She didn't know why but she felt comfortable in their presence.

"To struggle, since he made that comment," he reply quickly.

Saturnya then remembered what he said about a pet fleshling. 'Obviously he was refering to me since I'm the only living thing up here besides them,' she thought idlely. Then she thought about how people usually treat pets and knew that most people are pretty good to them. That of course brought her to ask, "Are you really going to keep me as a pet?"

"Hold the presses! I think there just might be intelligence left on this rock!" the one holding her smart-assed, "You actually remembered what I said?"

The girl wanted to slap her forehead and shout, 'DUH!' but refrained and instead settled for, "Nope. My train of thought just randomly derailed and fell off the bridge it was crossing. It made a really loud boom."

Saturnya wouldn't admit it aloud but she was really enjoying their company it spite of not knowing who they were. One of the others snorted in mirth, "Wow, she's almost as sarcastic as you Screamer."

The one holding her was obviously the one they were referring to because he raise his free arm and flashed the others the 'bird'. "You didn't answer my question," the teenager reminded him with a flat face.

"The answer is-" he was cut off by something, "You'll have to wait just a bit longer because we have a mission."

With that Saturnya was placed into a rather dark space. Like a box or a room with no windows or doors or anything to get out of it with. Then she heard Screamer's voice, "You'll have to stay in there until it's over."

"Kay," was the only thing she said before curling up onto her side. It was warm and she felt safe. That was all that mattered to her. Soon the young girl was fast asleep.


End file.
